A wireless mesh network is a communication network made up of radio nodes organized in a mesh topography. Wireless mesh networks often include wireless mesh clients, which are end point devices, wireless mesh routers (referred to throughout as “radio nodes”), and gateways that interconnect the wireless mesh networks with external networks. The radio nodes use a routing strategy to relay radio frequency (RF) messages from wireless mesh clients through the wireless mesh network to their final destination, which may be another wireless mesh client, one of the radio nodes on the wireless mesh network, or the gateway.